Bewitched Love
by Ridelliz
Summary: Sans le savoir,deux sorcières rencontrent deux magiciens chargés d'anéantir leur lignée. Leur point commun: un mage responsable d'une malédiction...chap II! Evénement!
1. Chapter 1

**Bewitched Love**

****

_Coucou tout le monde! Voilàma nouvelle fic sur laquelle je planche depuis un petit bout de temps. J'attendais les vacances pour la publier. _

_Je voudrais dédicacer ce premier chapitre à ma petite chérie Steph pour son anniversaire ( même si c'était vendredi !). J'espère que tu vas aimer ma poulette! je t'adore!_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Le cri suraigu résonna dans toute la demeure. Assis dans le salon devant une imposante cheminé, Toya lâcha sa tasse de thé sous l'effet de la surprise et se leva d'un bond.

" Sakura !"

Il se dirigea en courant vers le grand escalier, grimpa les marches 4 à 4, un magnifique labrador couleur sable sur ses talons.

" Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se… ?"

Il se retrouva nez à nez devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura avec…un être auréolé de lumière, tout de blanc vêtu, de longs cheveux tel des fils d'argent. Un ange !

" Ah Yué !" Reconnut Toya en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. " Tu as été rapide! Enfin, avec des ailes, c'est plus facile…"

"J'ai entendu Sakura crier alors me voilà, répondit Yué d'une voix toujours aussi humble. Mais je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte."

" Ah… ben, essaie avec tes pouvoirs alors."

" Impossible, elle est scellée."

" « Scellée » ? Répéta Toya incrédule. Oh je vois… Rrrrh, c'est pas vrai ! Sakura ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

" AAAHHH !"

" SAKURA ! Hurla Toya en tambourinant à la porte. Ouvre cette porte ! SakuaaaaAAAAAh !"

La porte s'était ouverte brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Toya qui se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la chambre.

" Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? Mais…"

Le grand brun écarquilla les yeux : Sakura et Tomoyo riaient jusqu'aux larmes en se montrant mutuellement du doigt. Mais le plus surprenant était probablement le fait que Sakura avait les cheveux roses et que Tomoyo hoquetait des bulles de savon. Toya s'appuya sur son coude et soupira. Le chien se jeta affectueusement sur sa jeune maîtresse aux yeux verts qui essuyait ses larmes.

" Hey, doucement mon Kéro ! "

Yué apporta son aide à Toya pour le relever.

" Maîtresse, est-ce que tout va bien ?" Demanda t-il.

" Oui…oui…ça va… Yué… " Articula Sakura entre deux fous rires

" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez toutes les deux ?" Demanda Toya en tapant du pied impatiemment.

Connaissant sa sœur, Toya avait sa petite idée. De plus Sakura avait scellé sa porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer…même par magie.

Dans la pièce simplement éclairée à la lueur de bougies, il aperçut un pentagramme tracé à la craie sur le plancher, de l'encens, des fioles…

" Je m'en doutais. On essaie encore des tours de passe passes ?"

Sakura respira un bon coup et se calma :

" Des tours de passe passes ? Tu nous connais mal Toya! Et ce n'était pas la peine de crier."

" Je te signale que c'est toi qui a crié comme une dingue jusqu'à en briser ma tasse !"

"C'est simplement que tu es maladroit mon cher frère," se moqua Sakura.

" Je me suis inquiété, c'est tout, " dit sérieusement Toya

" Il ne fallait pas. J'ai juste été surprise lorsque je me suis vue dans la glace avec cette horrible couleur de cheveux, expliqua Sakura en faisant la grimace. J'aurai dû avoir les cheveux bouclés, pas coloré en rose bonbon !"

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?" Questionna Toya en soupirant, complètement blasé.

" On a voulu faire de petites expériences à partir d'un grimoire qu'on a trouvé dans une brocante. De la vraie camelote ces sortilèges, pas vrai Tomoyo ?"

" Hic !" Fit Tomoyo en laissant échapper une bulle

" Pardon, j'allais oublier ! S'excusa Sakura en riant. Tiens, bois ça !"

Tomoyo prit la fiole violette que lui tendait la jeune fille et en but le contenu, retrouvant ainsi l'usage de la parole.

" Ma Sakura, rien ne vaut ta belle chevelure miel. Laisse moi t'arranger ça !"

La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura qui retrouvèrent leur brillance naturelle couleur miel.

" Voilà qui est mieux."

" Merci Tomoyo. Yué, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir pour rien."

" Je préfère être présent pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Si tout est normal…"

Yué abandonna sa forme originelle pour reprendre l'apparence de Yukito, un jeune homme à lunettes d'environ 25 ans.

" Alors les filles, on a encore fait des siennes ?" observa t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

" Ca ne te va pas de faire la morale Yuki," railla Sakura les mains sur les hanches.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Sakura ! s'écria Tomoyo. On est en retard ! Et on n'est PAS DU TOUT prête ! Va enfiler ta nouvelle robe !"

" Oula ! c'est la cata ! Allez hop ! Tout le monde dehors !"

Sakura accompagna ses paroles d'un geste brusque de la main. Yuki, Toya et Kéro se sentirent happés vers la sortie par une force invisible et se retrouvèrent le nez collé à la porte à présent fermée. Kéro laissa échapper un jappement de frustration.

" Pff, toujours la même chose !" bougonna Toya en descendant les marches.

10 minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent les escaliers, élégamment vêtues.

Elles allaient passer comme un courant d'air mais Toya et Yukito, dans le salon les interpellèrent.

" Attendez les filles, dit Yukito. Venez ici deux minutes."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. Yuki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Yukito et Toya avaient l'air grave.

" On vient d'avoir un coup de fil de Londres," annonça Toya.

Il fit une pause.

" Et ?"

"Deux sorcières du clan…ont…euh…"

" Quoi ? Elles ont perdu leurs pouvoirs et sont devenues amnésiques ? C'est ça ?" Coupa Sakura impatiente.

Yuki et Toya se lancèrent un regard et acquiescèrent.

" Encore ? Gémit Tomoyo. C'est la combien-tième ?"

" La neuvième. Leurs pouvoirs ont été aspirés ainsi qu'une grande partie de leur énergie vitale. Elles ont tout oublié de ce qu'elles étaient" , expliqua Yuki

" C'est vraiment angoissant, murmura Tomoyo. Quelqu'un connaît notre existence et notre véritable nature. Qui peut en vouloir à la lignée ?"

" Aucune idée mais le plus important est de faire très attention à vous. Vous êtes susceptibles d'être menacées en tant que membres du clan. Vous devez faire très attention !"

" Toya, on ne craint rien, arrête de paniquer, rassura Sakura , on a quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas pour se protéger, n'est-ce pas Tomoyo ?"

"Oui, notre aura magique est parfaitement dissimulée par le bouclier. Personne ne peut nous soupçonner. Le manoir aussi est protégé."

"Oui, mais…"

"Ecoute Toya, coupa Sakura en s'approchant de son frère. Cela a fonctionné pendant 21 ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça échouerait maintenant. Sois tranquille."

Elle passa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Toya soupira de résignation. Impossible de lui tenir tête, elle n'en démordrait pas de toute manière !

"Je te fais confiance"

"Et puis qui te dit qu'on nous cherche ? La lignée est dispersée à travers le monde ! Il ne reste pas que nous quand même!"

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne broncha. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

"Saki, on y va ?" Interrompit Tomoyo en regardant sa montre

"Oui, on est partie. Bonne soirée vous deux !"

"Amusez-vous bien ! Lança Yuki. Et souhaitez un bon anniversaire de notre part à Naoko !"

"On n'y manquera pas," Dit Tomoyo en enfilant sa veste.

"Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! Recommanda Toya. Faites attention à vous !"

" Oui, grand frère ! Promis. Bonne soirée"

" Pas de bêtises !"

"Mais non !"

"Et ne tombez pas amoureuses du premier morveux venu ", ajouta t-il beaucoup plus sérieusement en fixant intensément sa soeur

" Mais ouiii ! Toya, je connais la chanson par coeur. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Il n'y a aucun danger."

"Bien, alors, bonne soirée…apprenties sorcières !"

" TOYAAA ! Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les apprenties sorcières ?"

Et pour toute conclusion, Sakura pointa un doigt vers son frère qui eut la désagréable surprise de voir s'échapper des bulles de sa bouche.

Tomoyo et Sakura firent un dernier signe de la main à Yuki qui riait et disparurent.

Au bout d'un moment, Toya retrouva l'usage de la parole. Il laissa échapper un juron.

" Elle t'a bien eu sur ce coup là !" Dit Yuki en riant.

" C'est de la triche! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, pas moyen de me venger équitablement ! Maugréa Toya. Et ça m'énerve qu'elle ait toujours le dernier mot."

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

" Toya, Sakura sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle a pris beaucoup d'assurance, elle est très forte et ses pouvoirs ne font qu'augmenter. Elle saura se défendre. Et je suis là, c'est mon devoir."

" Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça peut être ? Mais tout peut basculer tellement vite !"

"Je sais que tu penses à ta mère en disant ça" , dit Yuki en s'asseyant à ses cotés et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule d'un geste compatissant. "Mais Sakura est différente. Tomoyo et elle sont les sorcières les plus puissantes du clan. Elles sont les seules à être capable de dissimuler leur aura magique. A elles deux, elles sont plus fortes."

" C'est d'autant plus inquiétant quand on sait que quelqu'un cherche à leur voler leurs pouvoirs. Alors les 2 plus puissantes, quelle proie intéressante! Elles restent vulnérables, comme toutes les jeunes filles de leur âge…"

Toya leva ses yeux noirs vers son ami :

" Yuki, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit qu'elles étaient les deux dernières sorcières de la lignée ?"

"La situation est assez grave, inutile de les inquiéter davantage."

" Tu as raison, concéda Toya, je me vois mal leur dire que c'est sur elles deux que repose l'avenir du clan…la descendance."

Yuki et Toya restèrent silencieux un moment. Toya se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine

"Ceux qui s'en sont pris aux autres sorcières les ont bien retrouvées, pourquoi n'arriveraient-ils pas à mettre la main sur Sakura et Tomoyo ?" Dit-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

" Leur tâche ne leur sera pas aisée crois-moi, rassura yuki. A nous de redoubler de vigilance."

" Pourquoi faut-il que ça leur tombe dessus alors qu'elles souffrent déjà assez de la malédiction !" Ragea Toya en frappant le mur du poing

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Au même moment, dans le garage_

"Tiens Saki, les clefs du 4x4 !" Dit Tomoyo en balançant un trousseau devant le nez de sa cousine

"Quoi ?"

" Vas-y, prends les, ma mère nous prête exceptionnellement la voiture pour ce soir !"

"Vrai de vrai ? Wouah génial! Sonomi est extra !"

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans la voiture.

"Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda Sakura en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie. C'est en rapport avec ce que Toya et Yuki viennent de nous apprendre ?"

"Ce n'est pas une petite nouvelle Sakura! Quelqu'un en veut à notre lignée et élimine les sorcières une par une, ça peut être notre tour prochainement…"

Sakura fit face à Tomoyo et lui sourit.

" Je suis aussi inquiète que toi, contrairement à ce que je peux laisser paraître. Seulement je ne veux pas vivre en pensant à ça…en plus. Tu comprends ? On va être sur nos gardes et renforcer notre bouclier pour dissimuler notre aura. Et on verra ce qui se passe !"

"Mmmh, oui... Tu as raison."

"Et puis d'ici qu'ils nous trouvent ! Vivons notre vie normalement !"

"D'accord àcent pour cent! Au fait, c'était une obligation le sortilège sur Toya ?"

"Ca lui fera les pieds ! Et puis c'est éphémère, l'effet disparaîtra au bout de quelques minutes, si ce n'est déjà fait" , ajouta Sakura en faisant un clin d'oeil à Tomoyo

Sakura sortit le 4x4 du garage, quitta le manoir de style victorien et fila vers le centre ville de Tomoéda

Tomoyo et Sakura, cousines et amies inséparables à la fois y vivaient depuis leur naissance avec Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo, Fijikata le père de Sakura, Toya, son frère de 4 ans son aîné et Yukito.

**Tomoyo POV**

Cela peut paraître étrange, cette cohabitation. Mais cela dure depuis des générations dans notre famille. Sakura et moi descendons d'une famille illustre…enfin d'une grande lignée de sorcières. Nous sommes sorcières de mère en fille. Jamais la dynastie n'a été interrompu depuis…depuis le commencement. Que des filles ! Avec les événements récents, je prie pour que notre clan se perpétue…

Avec Sakura, nous vivons dans la maison familiale depuis notre naissance, Sakura y est même née. Ca fait 21 ans. Cette vieille demeure serait le point de départ de l'histoire de notre famille… de notre histoire…

Yukito, c'est l'ami de la famille. C'est en lui que notre gardien, Yué sous sa forme originelle, s'est réincarné. Depuis le début de la lignée, il s'est réincarné dans un membre masculin de la famille ou dans un proche pour assurer ce rôle. Ca aurait pu être Toya mais même sans pouvoir, il est très protecteur : il ne supporterait pas que l'on touche à un seul cheveu de sa petite sœur. Notre gardien a pour rôle de veiller sur les sorcières, de veiller à ce que la lignée se perpétue…et que la malédiction ne s'accomplisse pas…de nouveau…

Etre une sorcière peut sembler magique, palpitant, tout peut paraître simple et facile. C'est sûr, la pratique de la sorcellerie à certains avantages… mais c'est aussi un lourd fardeau à porter…

Je regardai Sakura concentrée sur la route, sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir joué un tour à son frère.

Qui aurait pu croire, en la voyant que la malédiction l'avait frappée de plein fouet ? A cause de laquelle sa mère avait perdu la vie, à cause de laquelle son père avait sombré dans la dépression et que son frère se montrait surprotecteur.

Cette malédiction qui pèse sur nos têtes depuis notre naissance et qui régit notre vie…

…..Aucune emprise sur le destin…

" Ouh ! Ouh ! Tomoyo ! On est arrivée, tu rêvasses ?"

Je sortis de mes pensées et vit Sakura agiter sa main devant mon visage, en clignant ses grands yeux verts émeraude, d'un air interrogateur.

Effectivement, la voiture s'était immobilisée et Sakura avait coupé le contact.

" Tu as les graines ?" Me demanda t-elle

**Normal POV**

" Oui tiens les voilà, répondit Tomoyo. On aurait pu acheter un vrai bouquet plutôt que d'utiliser la magie."

" Je sais, mais c'est l'anniversaire de Naoko alors ça mérite bien un peu de fantaisie non ? Dit Sakura avec un clin d'œil. Vas-y, à toi l'honneur !"

Tomoyo fit un sourire résigné. Elle passa sa main au dessus des graines en la faisant tourbillonner. Sakura se retrouva affublée d'un immense bouquet de lys et d'orchidées…de toutes les couleurs !

"Parfait ! on y va !"

"Et au pas de course, on déjà plus de 20 minutes de retard !"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Faculté de Tomoéda_

" Incroyable Sakura ! Tu ne seras jamais du matin ma parole !" Se moqua gentiment Chiharu en lui tendant un café bien serré

" Ca dure depuis l'école primaire !" Renchérit Yamazaki en introduisant une pièce dans la machine à café

" Et avec Tomoyo vous trouvez le moyen d'être en retard le jour de mon anniversaire ! Dit Naoko. Remarque, si Sakura était arrivée à l'heure, ça aurait été plus que bizarre et ça m'aurait certainement porté malheur !"

" Et oui, c'est notre Saki !"

"Ca va, je crois qu'on a compris que j'étais une grosse paresseuse au réveil! Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, j'y peux rien !" fit savoir la concernée en buvant une gorgée de son café. Elle fit la grimace.

" Pouah, il est trop fort !"

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire devant son expression dégoûtée.

"Au fait les filles, dit Naoko, votre bouquet est vraiment magnifique ! Où l'avez-vous eu ?"

"Hun hun ! Ca ne se fait pas de révéler ce genre de chose", dit Sakura d'une voix mystérieuse en agitant son index. " C'est un secret."

Tomoyo étouffa un petit rire amusé.

"Oh, vous et vos secrets ! "Râla Naoko

" Bonjour Sakura ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?"

Sakura se retourna et fit face à un beau jeune homme blond de son âge, tout sourire.

" Salut Toji. Je vais bien merci, " salua poliment Sakura.

" Je peux t'offrir un café ?" Demanda t-il en la dévorant du regard.

" C'est déjà fait ! " répondit-elle en lui montrant son gobelet, tout en roulant des yeux

" Ah … euh…"

Le reste de la troupe suivait la scène silencieusement, amusé.

" Dans ce cas laisse moi te payer un petit encas !"

" Ecoute Toji…"

"Sakura !" Intervint Tomoyo en prenant sa cousine par le bras et la tirant vers l'escalier, " on doit aller à la scolarité avant notre le cours et c'est à l'opposé du campus !"

"Woééééé !"

"On se rejoint ce midi pour déjeuner ! lança Tomoyo au reste du groupe. Au revoir Toji !"

"A…à toute … à l'heure !" Réussit à articuler Sakura qui devait suivre le rythme effréné de son amie qui la tirait toujours vers la sortie

Les deux cousines disparurent et le pauvre Toji s'éloigna, dépité. Les commentaires allaient bon train

"Quel succès Sakura ! Remarqua Rika. Ca fait bien le troisième en 1 mois qui lui court après !"

"Oui…enfin Sakura a quand même flirté avec et depuis, le pauvre Toji ne désespère pas ! Il est rudement persévérant" Rectifia Chiharu

"A croire qu'ils vont tous succomber ! Et notre Tomoyo qui reste sage comme une image, sortant Saki des situations embarrassantes !"

" Va falloir lui trouver quelqu'un…"

"Dites, coupa Yamazaki en soupirant, quand vous aurez fini de jacasser, on pourra peut-être aller en cours non ?"

_Plus loin…._

Tomoyo lâcha le bras de Sakura qui soupira de soulagement.

" Merci Tomoyo ! tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tomoyo ?"

Tomoyo s'était arrêtée de marcher, songeuse.

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"De quoi ?"

"Ce que tu fais avec Toji… et avec les autres. Regarde la réaction que tu as eue ! Il t'exaspérait, c'est évident !"

"C'est vrai qu'il est collant celui là ! C'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs…Il est gentil mais…enfin il est gentil quoi…"

"Alors pourquoi tu n'y mets pas un terme une bonne fois pour toute, histoire de lui rendre un peu de dignité à ce pauvre garçon…"

"Tomoyo ! Dit Sakura en riant, tu exagères toujours ! Je sais que j'aurai dû arrêter ça avant mais avec les filles à coté, je n'ai pas osé."

"Saki, tu as juste à le regarder droit dans les yeux !"

"Et les lui effleurer aussi" , rectifia Sakura

Tomoyo se mordit la lèvre

"C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail"

Sakura prit sa cousine par le bras et lui sourit

"Ne t'en fais pas, je briserai le sortilège dès que je le reverrai."

"Je te fais confiance."

**Sakura POV**

Je fis un grand sourire à Tomoyo et elle sembla rassurée.

Tomoyo…cousine, meilleure amie, je la considère comme ma sœur. Vivre ensemble depuis notre naissance, forcément ça crée des liens.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle : elle est ma confidente, mon réveil (moi qui ne suis pas du tout du matin !), ma couturière attitrée, elle est toujours la première à me remonter le moral ou à me faire la morale (après Toya bien sûr !) et cela parce qu'elle connaît plus que quiconque mes limites. Elle sait me remettre dans le droit chemin quand je m'en écarte. Elle est mon rayon de soleil quand ça va mal et Dieu sait le soutien vital qu'elle m'a apporté dans la période où j'en avais le plus besoin…

Ce qui nous rapproche à ce point, c'est parce qu'on partage un lourd secret : nous sommes sorcières. Eh oui, c'est peu banal. Nos mères étaient sœurs et, tout comme elles, nous descendons d'une illustre lignée de sorcières. Nous en sommes très fières ! Evidemment aucun de nos amis même les plus proches ne sont au courant de quoique ce soit.

Ce qui nous rapproche aussi, c'est la malédiction qui nous touche depuis que nous sommes nées, tout comme elle planait sur la tête de toutes nos ancêtres depuis…depuis la première sorcière. Elle est inscrite en nous comme au fer rouge.

C'est douloureux.

Impossible de s'en délier… obligation de l'accepter.

Une fatalité avec laquelle il faut apprendre à vivre.

Mais ce qui nous sépare Tomoyo et moi, c'est notre manière de l'appréhender et de la vivre au quotidien. Une vision diamétralement opposée.

Le plus paradoxal est que c'est moi qui devrais agir comme Tomoyo a décrété de le faire. Après tout c'est ma propre mère qui en est morte, pas la sienne.

Bien sûr, nous l'avons acceptée cette foutue malédiction lancée par un puissant magicien, envers qui j'éprouve une haine viscérale...

...Clow Reed.

On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Tomoyo a choisi de se résigner.

J'ai choisi de l'affronter

" Voilà votre nouvelle carte d'étudiante mademoiselle Kinomoto."

Je sortis de mes pensées et sourit à la secrétaire qui me tendait ma carte

"Merci"

" Et tâche de ne plus la perdre, tête de linotte !" Se moqua gentiment ma cousine.

" En plus d'être paresseuse, je suis tête en l'air, j'ai vraiment tout pour plaire !" Dis je en riant

" Bonjour Tomoyo, bonjour Sakura !" Salua une vois à la fois suave et grave derrière nous

" Keiji !" M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant le jeune en question.

Il me sourit et je me sentis rougir. Keiji Sakamoto m'avait saluée et sourit ! J'étais aux anges ! Il suit les mêmes cours magistraux que Tomoyo et moi. Un grand brun, svelte, les yeux gris vert, un sourire éclatant à faire tomber toutes les filles…moi la première.

" Olala, il est vraiment trop beau… " soufflai-je rêveuse, une fois le jeune homme parti

" Sakura, tu es incorrigible !"

"Oh Tomoyo, avoue qu'il est craquant quand même !"

"Oui…c'est vrai que c'est un joli garçon mais…"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Pour être honnête, son copain Shinji est plus dans mes goûts ! " avoua Tomoyo avec un clin d'œil

Je regardai Tomoyo yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ce genre de chose. C'était même contraire à sa ligne de conduite...Mais je fus quelque peu soulagée de la voir comme ça. Je la fixais intensément du regard, histoire de la déstabiliser un peu

" Dans tes goûts ? Aaaah, tiens donc…"

" N'y songe même pas Sakura"

"Je sais ma Tomoyo, je te fais marcher…"

Alors que j'allais lui agripper le bras, je m'interrompis soudain, prise d'un subit mal de tête. Je me massai les tempes avec une grimace.

"Sakura ? Qu'est que tu as ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Tomoyo

"Je ne sais pas, une drôle de sensation…mais s'est passé d'un coup, ne t'en fais pas. C'était vraiment bizarre…"

Ce n'était pas un mal de tête ordinaire, j'en étais sûre…

Après ce léger contre temps, nous reprîmes la direction de notre amphithéâtre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Normal POV**

" Alors, c'est ça notre nouveau campus?"

" Exact. Un peu plus petit qu'à Hong Kong et que Paris, mais certes plus moderne que le dernier, celui de Londres !"

Syaoran jeta un coup d'œil à Eriol qui se tenait à coté de lui, scrutant le moindre détail de leur nouveau campus, dans la banlieue de Tokyo, qui se dressait devant eux avec ses grands bâtiments et ses espaces verts. Syaoran leva les yeux au ciel, ne trouva rien de palpitant dans cette contemplation.

" On va se plaire ici" ,conclut Eriol satisfait, en réajustant ses lunettes

" De toute manière, on n'a pas vraiment le choix " répliqua Syaoran d'une voix sombre

Eriol ne répondit rien.

**Eriol POV**

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à sa remarque cinglante. Syaoran avait raison, on n'a pas le choix.

On devait suivre nos études comme tous les garçons de notre âge. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important et ce n'était pas la raison de notre présence ici.

Car contrairement aux garçons de notre âge, nous avons une mission à remplir. Pas facile tous les jours à supporter…mais on ne peut rien contre l'hérédité.

Syaoran avait détesté Londres. Je m'y étais plu car je retrouvais mon pays d'enfance. Son humeur maussade n'avait fait que s'amplifier alors je prie pour qu'à Tokyo, cela se passe mieux…même si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir d'être ici… Mais tant qu'à y vivre plus ou moins longtemps, autant bien s'y plaire…j'ai un bon pressentiment…

Les Anciens nous on envoyé ici pour notre dernière mission, à Tokyo, à Tomoéda plus précisément, sans autre recommandation. Après tout, on sait ce qu'on a à faire.

A Paris ce fut facile, Londres un peu moins…nous verrons ce que nous réserve le Japon. Attendons quelques semaines…une simple formalité, enfin je l'espère…

" Tu es prêt Syaoran ?"

Je le vis fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit.

" C'est fait. On peut y aller."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment administratif.

**Syaoran POV**

Après avoir dissimulé mon aura, je suivais Eriol, les mains dans les poches, d'un pas nonchalant, ignorant les gloussements et les regards qui se tournaient vers nous à notre passage. Toujours la même chose.

A voir ma tête, Eriol sait pertinemment que toute cette histoire commence à me prendre sérieusement la tête.

On ne choisit pas sa famille comme on dit. A 22 ans, on est sensé être maître de son destin.

Pas chez les Li.

Les garçons de notre famille ont une particularité. Eriol, et moi sommes magiciens. Non, vraiment, pas de quoi sauter au plafond J'aurai préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence de ce monde mystique et surnaturel et vivre ma vie à ma guise, selon mes désirs à moi…Tout ce que ferait un garçon de mon âge.

Bien sûr, on voyage à travers le monde mais à chaque fois on change d'université, parfois de section et parfois de nom. J'ai pu prendre un peu de « bon temps » au cours de certaines missions. Mais ce n'était jamais dénué d'intérêt…et je n'étais pas heureux. Je ne le serai jamais dans cette vie, prisonnier de la volonté d'un conseil des Anciens et de la folie d'un magicien.

La seule personne qui me comprenne et à qui je fais confiance, c'est Eriol, mon cousin et meilleur ami. Probablement le seul à me connaître parfaitement, plus que ma propre mère. Probablement le seul à qui j'accorde des sourires. En plus d'être magicien, Eriol est la réincarnation de notre « illustre » ancêtre à cause de qui toute cette histoire a commencé. Je ne sais pas si c'est un honneur ou un malheur… une chose est sûre, si je l'avais en face de moi ce Clow Reed, je lui referais volontiers le portrait….mais je ne peux pas casser la figure à Eriol !

Cette seule pensée me fit sourire.

" Enfin un sourire ! Ton visage est resté impassible depuis Londres, je commençais à désespérer !" Dit Eriol avec une pointe d'humour

Rien ne lui échappait. Et ça avait parfois le don de m'exaspérer comme l'expression de mon visage l'indiquait

" Allez Syaoran, ne fais pas cette tête ! ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! On accomplit cette dernière mission et on rentre chez nous…pour de bon."

" Le plus vite possible" , ajoutai-je en passant distraitement un main dans mes cheveux pourtant déjà suffisamment en bataille.

Oui...Retrouvons ces fichues sorcières, ces deux dernières et vivons notre vie, loin de tout ça…

BOOOOM !

**Normal POV**

Sakura se frotta le crâne avec une grimace

" Sakura, ça va ?" Demanda Tomoyo

" Oui…oui, je crois…"

Sakura s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui retenait le poignet et l'avait ainsi empêchée de chuter lourdement sur le sol

"Fais attention où tu vas la prochaine fois " meconseilla une voix sèche

Je levai les yeux vers le garçon que je venais de percuter au coin du couloir. Un brun les cheveux en bataille devant les yeux, des yeux ambre d'une intensité indescriptible. Celui-ci lui lâcha la main.

" Pardon" , m'excusai-je en remettant mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, un peu gênée.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait lui souriait poliment.

" Oui ! tout va bien ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais dans la lune et je ne vous ai pas vu" , s'empressa d'expliquer Sakura encore un peu sonnée.

" Comme d'habitude" , susurra Tomoyo avec un sourire.

" C'est aussi de notre faute, on était distrait, dit Eriol en jetant un coup d'œil à Syaoran. Nous sommes nouveaux ici et nous cherchons le bâtiment des inscriptions."

"C'est très facile, c'est au bout du couloir, indiqua Tomoyo en souriant. Soyez les bienvenus à Tomoéda"

" Merci. Je m'appelle Eriol et voici mon cousin Syaoran"

"Salut" , dit Syaoran par obligation

" Vous êtes chinois ?" Demanda Sakura

" Exact"

"Ravies de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Tomoyo et la rêveuse, c'est Sakura, qui est aussi ma cousine."

Sakura les salua avec un grand sourire malgré le mal de tête qui refaisait surface soudainement.

"Enchantés, mesdemoiselles, " dit Eriol de façon très courtoise, arrachant un soupir à Syaoran qui leva les yeux au ciel

Syaoran et Eriol faisaient face à Sakura et Tomoyo. Les deux magiciens face aux deux sorcières. Le cercle mystique venait se former sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

* * *

_alors alors? Vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre? c'est pas trop confus?_

_J'atends de savoir si ça vous plait pour publier la suite!_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre d' Usurpatrice malgré elle !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bewitched Love**

****

_Bonjour à tous! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 2 qui est en ligne...6 mois après le premier! J'ai vraiment très honte ! Je vais pas m'éterniser en excuses même si je suis profondément désolée de ce facheux retard!_

_Il parait qu'on ne peut plus faire de RAR (merci Golden de m'avoir prévenue!) alors je remercie beaucoup tous ceux, enfin celles (je suppose) qui m'avaient laissé des reviews: **Sarifa**, **Intoccabile**, **Alex00783**, **Elenthya**, **Princesse d'Argent **à qui je fais de gros bisous, ma chérie adorée **Golden** et **Lune d'Argent** (très honorée que tu aies lu ma fic!)_

_Petit conseil: allez relire le premier chapitre, c'est préférable pour recoller les morceaux!_

_Disclaimer: rien à moi_

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Tomoyo regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre :

- Excusez-nous mais on va devoir y aller, nos cours vont commencer

- Bien sûr, on ne veut surtout pas vous mettre en retard, sourit Eriol

- A bientôt peut-être et bon courage pour votre rentrée, salua Tomoyo en prenant Sakura par le bras

- Merci, je pense que ça ira.

- Oh et n'hésitez pas si vous avez un problème, on pourra peut être vous aider, ajouta la jolie brune

- c'est très gentil de votre part.

Eriol et Tomoyo se chargeaient de faire la conversation et du discours de politesse, en se souriant mutuellement.

De leur coté, Syaoran et Sakura ne pipaient mot. Le chinois gardait son air imperturbable et pas concerné. Il détourna cependant les yeux et soutint le regard de Sakura posé sur lui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit faire une petite grimace, le front plissé, qu'il assimila à une douleur.

- Allez Sakura, on est en retard !

Tomoyo arracha Sakura au regard de Syaoran et toutes les deux partirent tandis qu'Eriol leur souriait en agitant la main.

- Charmantes ces demoiselles, déclara Eriol une fois les deux filles disparues

- Ne me tends pas de perches, Eriol, grogna Syaoran. Même si tu n'es pas un ange, normalement c'est toi qui me fais la morale pour ce genre de chose…

Eriol se mit à rire.

- J'essaie seulement de retrouver mon cousin tel que je le connais ! Il faut te reprendre, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi renfermé. Et puis…Tu mentirais si tu me disais que tu ne les trouves pas mignonnes, taquina l'anglais

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel…répliqua Syaoran avec un rictus. Seulement…

- Hum ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, marmonna le chinois. Bon, on y va ? Ca commence à me gonfler d'entendre glousser dans mon dos. Et on est déjà en retard il me semble non ?

- Hmm, tu as raison.

Eriol emboîta le pas à son cousin. Direction la scolarité puis leur amphithéâtre.

Sakura et Tomoyo déambulaient dans les couloirs au pas de course, déjà affreusement en retard.

- Mon Dieu, Saki, je vais finir pas croire que tu déteins sur moi, dit Tomoyo un peu essoufflée en regardant pour la énième fois sa montre. On va entrer par le haut de l'amphi en toute discrétion et… Sakura ?

Sakura s'était brusquement arrêtée, une main crispée sur son front. Ses yeux plissés trahissaient sa douleur.

- Sakura, tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'alarma aussitôt Tomoyo

- C'est ma migraine…grimaça la jeune fille

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, décréta la brune

- Non… Pas la peine, ça va déjà mieux, assura Sakura qui avait repris des couleurs.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ce matin, Sakura…

- Je sais mais c'est passager. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Sûre ? Insista Tomoyo en regardant fixement sa cousine

- Oui, sûre, sourit Sakura. C'est un simple mal de crâne. Après toi !

Tomoyo fronça les sourcils, soucieuse, mais n'insista pas. Elle passa devant sa cousine qui lui laissait le passage vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la porte de l'amphi.

Elles entrèrent discrètement, prirent place à des pupitres excentrés et tentèrent de reprendre le fil du cours de littérature.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte en bas de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit brusquement, aidée par un courant d'air. Le prof s'interrompit et tous les étudiants braquèrent leurs yeux sur le retardataire.

- Tu vois Tomoyo, on est pas des cas désespérés, il y a pire que nous, lui glissa Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

Tomoyo se mit à rire puis elle lui donna un coup de coude

- Oh regarde Sakura ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix excitée.

Elle désigna du doigt le retardataire…enfin les deux retardataires.

Eriol suivi de Syaoran venaient de pénétrer dans la salle plongée à présent dans un silence absolu.

- Pas vraiment discret comme première apparition, susurra Eriol avec un sourire.

Syaoran se contenta de pousser un léger grognement d'agacement.

Le prof, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, leur fit un signe de tête vers les pupitres, leur faisant ainsi comprendre d'aller prendre place rapidement au lieu d'être l'attraction du cours.

Eriol lui sourit poliment, ce que le prof prit pour une insolence, et s'avança vers les pupitres à la recherche de places libres. Syaoran, après avoir lancé un regard méprisant au prof, le suivit, les main dans les poches, le visage fermé.

S'en suivirent des murmures et des gloussements qu'ils ignorèrent.

- Quel hasard, sur toute la fac et sur toutes les sections qui existent, il a fallu qu'ils soient dans le même cours, fit Sakura en mâchouillant le bout de son crayon

- C'est amusant, fit Tomoyo qui fit un petit geste de la main à Eriol qui venait de l'apercevoir

- Si tu le dis…En tout cas, ça met un peu d'animation à ce cours, marmonna Sakura. La tête excédée du prof est assez comique, je dois bien l'avouer.

Tout en continuant de mordre son crayon d'un air distrait, Sakura poussa un long soupir moqueur :

- Regarde Minami et sa bande d'écervelées, elles n'en peuvent plus, railla t-elle en fixant une bande de filles au milieu de l'amphi. Non mais regarde-les glousser ! Un vrai poulailler !

- Sakura, je ne les aime pas beaucoup non plus mais leur comportement, bien qu'un peu exagéré, est légitime non ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne les trouves pas mignons ces deux chinois?

- J'ai dit quelque chose de ce genre ? Je ne suis pas aveugle Tomoyo. Tu sais, ce genre de nouveaux beaux garçons, et ils le sont assurément, attire beaucoup trop l'attention…très peu pour moi.

- Donc, ces deux là sont à rayer de ta liste, c'est déjà ça, fit Tomoyo avec un rictus crispé

_Et c'est reparti…pensa Sakura avec un soupir._

- Pour l'instant, oui…fit t-elle pour la provoquer, ce qui eut don de scandaliser une nouvelle fois Tomoyo. Mais c'est bizarre, le brun…mais je rêve ou celui à lunettes vient de te sourire ? Réagit-elle soudain

- Il nous a reconnu. Ca doit être rassurant de voir des visages familiers quand on débarque comme ça…

- Hmm…

Sakura reporta son attention sur sa feuille et le flot continu de paroles du prof.

A la sortie du cours, les deux cousines s'arrêtèrent devant la machine à café. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Keiji qu'elles avaient de nouveau croisé à la sortie, au grand bonheur de Sakura, elles discutaient du cours.

- Le prof m'a ouvert certaines perspectives pour mon sujet, disait Sakura en introduisant une pièce, il faudrait que j'aille à la bibliothèque potasser ça

- Bonne idée. Au fait, et ta migraine ?

- Ca va. Je…

- Excusez-moi.

Sakura laissa sa phrase en suspend. Tomoyo se retourna pour suivre son regard posé sur l'intrus. Elle fit face à Eriol qui souriait, avec derrière lui son cousin, toujours aussi nonchalant.

-Tomoyo et Sakura, c'est bien ça ?

- Exact ! Confirma Tomoyo

Sakura hocha simplement la tête et replongea dans son café.

- Nous aurions en fait un service à vous demander, commença Eriol. Vous savez que nous sommes nouveaux et vu que le hasard fait bien les choses, nous sommes dans la même section…il serait possible qu'on rattrape les cours sur vous ? Nous devrions ne pas avoir beaucoup de retard…

- Aucun problème, accepta Tomoyo. Je vous passerai nos notes. Je vous donnerai tout ça demain.

- C'est cool, merci. On te les rendra rapidement.

- Par contre, réfléchit Tomoyo, il est possible que je n'aipas tout, ça dépend de vos options…

- Je suis en littérature contemporaine et Syaoran en classique, fit savoir Eriol

- Dans ce cas, c'est Sakura qui devra prêter ses notes à ton cousin.

Elle se tourna vers Sakura qui se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille la conversation, le regard fixant un point particulier. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. _Ca va bientôt être le moment…_

- Tu es d'accord Sakura ?

Sakura reporta sa pleine attention sur la discussion, détachant ses yeux de la personne qui ne l'avait pas encore vu et jeta un regard vers celui qui devra bénéficier de sa prise de note…Le brun…Toujours aussi impassible…froid comme la glace.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, faudra juste m'y refaire penser… finit-elle par dire en détournant la tête

- Je sais…fit Tomoyo avec un petit sourire. C'est réglé alors, vous aurez tout demain, sans faute !

- Une chance pour nous de vous avoir rencontré ce matin, cela facilite les choses dit Eriol en prenant un café à son tour.

- Oh mais je pense qu'un bon nombre de personnes auraient été ravies de vous rendre ce service…rétorqua Sakura d'un ton évasif en fixant un troupeau de filles qui piaillaient et mataient les deux nouveaux en les montrant du doigt

- Ah oui ! L'une d'entre elle s'est déjà proposée de nous aider, déclara Eriol avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Enfin c'est plutôt envers Syaoran qu'elle comptait visiblement se dévouer ! Ajouta t-il en regardant son cousin d'un air moqueur

Celui-ci, toujours un peu à l'écart appuyé contre la machine à café, se renfrogna, lui lançant un regard noir.

- C'est indiscret de savoir qui a proposé son aide ? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Enfin Tomoyo, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, reprocha Sakura avec sarcasme. Y'en a pas 36 qui sautent sur tous les nouveaux !

Puis à Eriol :

- C'est la brune habillée en fuschia ?

- Dans le mille ! Sourit Eriol. Elle s'est présentée, c'est…

- Minami, acheva Sakura avec un rictus. Minami Eiko

Puis elle se tourna vers Syaoran :

- Bonne chance…Lui lança t-elle, d'un ton résolument pessimiste.

Le chinois se contenta d'arquer le sourcil devant cette mise en garde. Cette fille semblait blasé et prendre un malin plaisir à le lui dire.

- Je pense que vous cernerez rapidement les gens ici, fit Tomoyo

- Sakura !

La jeune fille en question avala son café de travers et faillit le recracher dans son gobelet sous l'effet de la surprise.

Quelqu'un venait de prononcer son nom d'un air jovial, de l'attraper par le cou, et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue dans la foulée.

_RRRH ! Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Je m'y attendais pourtant. Il allait me voir à un instant ou un autre. Mais le moment est venu…_

Tomoyo s'empressa de lui tapoter le dos pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffât. Sakura toussota pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tôji, dit-elle sans se retourner. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Oui, depuis ce matin, ça fait long…gémit le dénommé Tôji

- Tu as l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure en tout cas, remarqua Sakura en repensant à sa tête maussade de la matinée.

- Je savais que j'allais te revoir alors….lui répondit Tôji en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Mouais…

Sakura jeta un regard vers sa cousine, lui rappelant sa promesse. De plus, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Jamais l'un d'eux n'avait été si collant !

- Sakura, continua Tôji en la prenant par la taille, on va boire un verre ? Histoire de passer un moment tout les deux…

- Tôji, tu tombes bien en fait, lui dit Sakura en retirant doucement son bras de sa taille. Je dois te parler. Excusez-nous.

Tomoyo approuva d'un signe de tête, sachant pertinemment ce que sa cousine allait entreprendre.

Sakura jeta son gobelet à la poubelle et entraîna Tôji un peu plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Eriol et Syaoran avaient suivi la scène en silence. Ce fut l'anglais qui rompit le silence.

- Quelle énergie ! S'exclama t-il devant l'air enjoué de Tôji. C'est le petit ami de ta cousine ?

- Euh…pas vraiment…rien de sérieux. En fait c'est assez compliqué comme histoire, répondit Tomoyo, et je pense que Sakura va y mettre un terme.

Syaoran resta enfermé dans son mutisme mais observa la scène.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? Demanda innocemment Tôji

Sakura stoppa aussitôt sa main qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sur sa hanche.

- Tôji, écoute moi s'il te plait…

Elle lui prit les mains et le fixa intensément :

- Regarde moi bien dans les yeux…murmura t-elle.

- Avec des yeux comme les tiens rien de plus facile, susurra t-il charmeur.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir agacé puis se concentra.

Elle encra son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux émeraude prirent alors une teinte peu commune, surnaturelle. Ses iris devinrent d'un vert limpide et anormalement brillant puis s'obscurcirent d'un coup, jusqu'à devenir noirs aux éclats verts. Elle sentit Tôji tressaillir. Elle lâcha ses mains et posa alors délicatement ses doigts sur ses yeux, lui fermant ainsi les paupières.

Elle retira ses doigts et ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale

Tôji sembla à cet instant reprendre ses esprits. Il porta la main à sa tête, complètement perdu.

- Tôji, ça va ?

- Euh…oui. Oui, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?

- Oh…je n'ai encore rien dit. C'est toi qui viens de me dire que…que tu voulais rompre, fit Sakura en se raclant la gorge.

Tôji cligna des yeux :

- Ah ?...Euh…Ah oui ! c'est vrai ! C'était sympa toi et moi…mais ça peut pas fonctionner entre nous…

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sakura

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?

Sakura acquiesça avec un sourire

- Et ben dans ce cas… Tu sais Sakura tu es quelqu'un de bien, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Merci Tôji. Merci beaucoup

- Si on est d'accord, c'est parfait alors ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te conviendra !

La japonaise se crispa un peu, ce que ne remarqua pas son ami. _Même si ça arrivait, c'est impossible…impossible…pas pour moi…_

Sakura se reprit. Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue en lui offrant un sourire franc.

- Merci…_ Vraiment merci Tôji…_

Un peu hébété, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens profond du remerciement, il s'éloigna.

Sakura poussa un long soupir. Elle se sentait soudainement triste, vide… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rompait le sortilège. CE sortilège. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'avec Tôji, c'était encore pire qu'avant, accentuant ainsi son malaise.

Tout ceci lui rappelait sans cesse ce à quoi elle était destinée…

- Ca a l'air de s'être arrangé, commenta Eriol (une vraie commère celui là!)

- Oui, on dirait…fit évasivement Tomoyo ne lâchant pas sa cousine du regard.

Elle sentait, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pensée qui se confirma lorsqu'elle vit son visage au moment où elle revenait vers eux.

_Oh non, Sakura…_

Syaoran n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais l'attitude de cette fille avait quelque chose d'étrange. Presque fascinante. Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées :

- Eriol…Eriol ! E-RIOL ! Insista Syaoran entre ses dents. On devrait y aller, ajouta t-il d'une voix pressante. MAINTENANT !

Eriol comprit, enfin ( !), le message de son cousin : la horde de filles se dirigeait droit vers eux, la dite Minami en tête, l'air conquérant

Sakura revint à ce moment vers sa cousine :

- Ca y est, murmura t-elle. Retour à la normale…

- Je sais. En parlera ce soir.

- Pas la peine. Je savais à quoi m'attendre de toute manière. Je devrai y être habituée.

Juste à coté d'elles, Syaoran et Eriol s'étaient fait encerclés par les filles. Syoaran lançait des regards meurtriers plein de reproches à Eriol qui signifiaient « si tu n'étais pas aussi bavard Don Juan, on serait déjà loin ! »

- Syaoran et Eriol, fit Minami d'une voix mielleuse.

Syaoran la dévisagea et lui demanda froidement :

- Comment tu connais nos noms ?

- On se renseigne, minauda la brune, légèrement déstabilisée par le ton du chinois. Je suis chargée de l'accueil des nouveaux et…

- Depuis quand ? Marmonna tout haut Sakura, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. On est à la fac pas au collège…

- Tu disais Kinomoto ? Demanda Minami avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Moi, te parler ? Non, je ne crois pas…fit Sakura d'un air blasé

Minami la fusilla du regard, reprit une certaine contenance et continua son speech comme si de rien n'était.

- Et donc je suis chargée de faciliter votre intégration.

- Pas besoin, coupa sèchement Syaoran.

- Mais je pourrais vous faire visiter le campus, insista Minami en rejetant sa crinière brune à l'arrière.

Syaoran allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Eriol le devança.

- C'est gentil mais nous avons déjà nos guides, fit-il en désignant Sakura et Tomoyo. C'est déjà prévu.

- Oh… Je vois.

Minami paraissait extrêmement déçue mais surtout frustrée et en colère d'avoir été devancée…surtout par elle…Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran regarda son cousin d'un air incrédule.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Sakura en s'adressant aux deux chinois, ignorant Minami et sa migraine qui revenait au galop, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

En la voyant légèrement grimacer et le visage triste, Eriol s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouillera.

Sakura lui sourit pour le remercier. Minami sauta sur l'opportunité, manquant de sauter sur Syaoran par la même occasion.

- On la remplace ! Je connais tous les endroits qui…

- Mais ce n'est que partie remise, bien sûre, coupa brusquement Sakura en élevant la voix, interrompant ainsi les gloussements.

Elle avait remarqué que Syaoran avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son agacement et qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre face à toutes les filles qui se pendaient à son bras. Il lui était certes antipathique et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir s'il pouvait rembarer ces pimbêches mais elle ne voulait pas de scandale qui ne ferait qu'empirer son mal de crâne et puis Eriol semblait un peu dépassé…bien qu'il affichait toujours un sourire poli. Sakura s'était donc résignée.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est compromis, poursuivit-elle, mais demain, on vous fera la visite comme convenu, si ça peut attendre bien sûr…

Elle chercha un soutien du coté des chinois qui se manifesta en la personne d'Eriol

- Bien sûr que ça peut attendre ! Demain serait parfait ! S'empressa t-il de confirmer, remerciant intérieurement Sakura de rentrer dans son jeu. N'est-ce pas Xiao ?

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? grinça t-il

Mais un seul regard d'Eriol lui fit hocher la tête affirmativement.

- Evidemment, elle n'est pas obligatoire…rétorqua Sakura sèchement à son attention, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle essayait de le sortir d'un mauvais pas nommé « Minami-Eiko-et-sa-bande-de-sangsues-folles-furieuses ».On essaie simplement de vous faciliter la tâche, on peut se passer de ta présence…

- Je viendrais, trancha Syaoran en la dévisageant froidement.

Sakura afficha un rictus. Il avait compris le message.

- On y va Tomoyo ? demanda Sakura fatiguée

Minami quant à elle était rouge de colère. Rien ne pouvait plus satisfaire Sakura de la voir échouer lamentablement face à ces nouvelles proies.

- Tôji ne t'a pas suffit, tu enchaînes encore et encore pour égayer ta misérable petite vie et celle de ta cousine chérie… petite allumeuse…marmonna Minami.

Sakura fit volte face, le regard brillant de colère, le visage crispé.

- Répète un peu ? Fit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Minami qui se faisait de plus en plus petite.

Elle resta muette, comme le reste du groupe. Sakura, qui paraissait à bout quelques minutes auparavant était métamorphosé par la fureur. Méconnaissable.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'inverser les rôles ? Cracha t-elle. Et je ne te permets pas d'insulter Tomoyo !

- Sakura ! S'interposa Tomoyo. Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas le coup. On y va.

- Et Minami, sache que c'est nous qui sommes venus demander l'aide de Tomoyo et Sakura donc inutile de t'en prendre à elles, déclara Eriol, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, Sakura avait de nouveau le visage fatigué, sa main droite massant sa tempe.

- A demain, et Merci souffla t-il.

Les deux cousines s'éloignèrent.

- Eriol, on y a va aussi, décréta Syaoran en s'écartant des pots de colle

- Je te suis cousin. Bonne journée mesdemoiselles !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Dans l'après midi, dans un café près de la faculté de Tomoéda…_

- Elle a osé ? S'écria Naoko. Mais pour qui elle se prend cette….cette…cette….AAAAH y'a même pas de nom pour la qualifier !

Tomoyo et Sakura avaient raconté l'épisode de la matinée.

- Cette Minami est vraiment une plaie ambulante…

- C'est elle l'allumeuse ! Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Enchaîna Chiharu

- Calme toi un peu…souffla Yamazaki.

- Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire un scandale devant les nouveaux, modéra Rika. Tout pour se faire remarquer.

- Quel moyen de plus machiaélique pour te discréditer aux yeux des nouveaux ! Embraya Naoko avec force

- Les nouveaux ne m'intéressent pas, dit Sakura d'une voix lasse. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais je ne tolère pas qu'on nous insulte Tomoyo et moi et surtout dans mon dos.

- Elle est simplement jalouse du succès de Sakura, enchaîna Chiharu en hochant la tête.

- « Succès »…faut pas exagérer, coupa Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais si ! C'est une fille qui a quand même une réputation de…enfin vous voyez ! Elle t'envie parce que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout un numéro de charme et sortir toute l'artillerie de séduction pour plaire à un garçon !

- Pas à ce point…soupira Sakura

Tomoyo et elle se lancèrent un regard. Toutes deux savaient comment Sakura arrivait à ses fins.

- Au fait, et Tôji ? Demanda Rika. On l'a croisé et ne nous a pas demandé où tu étais, bizarre non ?

- Normal, il a rompu.

Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki et même Tomoyo se tournèrent vers elle, l'air ahuri et effaré :

- Hein ? Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Chiharu. C'est lui qui a rompu ? c'est vraiment très surprenant !

- Il était complètement gaga de toi ! J'aurais parié que c'était toi qui allait craquer la première

- Les choses changent…fit Sakura d'un air absent

- Pas en une matinée, répliqua Rika. Vraiment bizarre ce garçon.

- Le principal, c'est que ce soit terminé non ? coupa Tomoyo pour mettre un terme à la conversation en reprenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Mais vous en avez de la chance, vous avez les deux nouveaux dans vos cours…fit Chiharu rêveuse.

- Tu parles tout haut je te signale ! lui fit savoir Yamazaki de mauvaise grâce (jaloux quoi !)

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils s'appelaient Shaolan et Eriol, rappela Tomoyo. Ils sont très gentils…enfin, Syaoran…disons qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup…

- Il grogne, dit Sakura avec dédain.

- Disons qu'il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là, fit Tomoyo. Enfin avec l'autre folle qui s'est jetée sur lui dès son arrivée…

- Y'a de quoi détaler en courant ! Conclut Rika en riant

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol laissa entrer son cousin après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée. Syaoran pénétra dans leur appartement, balança son sac dans un coin et s'affala dans le sofa.

- Quelle journée de merde !

-Je ne dirai pas ça, positiva Eriol en prenant un soda, on a fait des rencontres intéressantes aujourd'hui.

- Si tu le dis.

Eriol regarda son cousin, perplexe.

- Aucune d'elles ne nous a apporté des indices sur les sorcières, alors je ne vois pas en quoi elles sont « intéressantes » comme tu dis.

Eriol qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée, suspendit son geste. Cette fois ci, il était sidéré. Jamais il n'avait été aussi omnubilé par cette chasse aux sorcières.

Il regarda droit son cousin dans les yeux, y cherchant des réponses :

- Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître depuis quelques temps Xiao. Tu es quelqu'un de froid mais aujourd'hui on a atteint des sommets !

Un nouveau regard assassin de Syaoran lui confirma ses propos. Rarement il lui lançait ce genre de regard.

Mais Eriol ne se démonta pas.

- De plus, en temps normal, tu aurais été amusé par cette horde de filles et tu aurais entamé ton jeu de séduction, celui qui a fait ta réputation à New York, fit-il avec un sourire. Je suis étonné, cette Minami correspond parfaitement à ton tableau de chasse…

Syaoran ne répliqua pas, le regard toujours sombre.

Eriol connaissait Syaoran par cœur. C'était un séducteur, un jeune homme volage qui multipliait les conquêtes partout où ils étaient allaient en mission. Il prenait du bon et ne se formalisait pas sur une relation. Certes Eriol n'approuvait pas ce genre de comportement mais c'était ainsi qu'était Syaoran et il l'avait accepté, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa manière d'oublier sa condition, sa mission de plus en plus oppressante.

Donc, le voir agir autrement et encore plus renfermé avait de quoi l'inquiéter, surtout que Minami était bien le genre de fille avec qui il aimait « s'amuser »

En effet…

- J'en ai marre, lâcha Syaoran. Je veux que ça se termine au plus vite.

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre tombe. Eriol fronça les sourcils. C'est vraiment du sérieux. Il était sur le point de craquer

- On n'a capté aucune onde magique, aucun signe ! s'exclama t-il

- C'est notre première journée ! Raisonna Eriol. C'est normal. Ce n'est pas en claquant des doigts que ces sorcières vont nous tomber dessus. Il nous faut du temps. Tu sais très bien que ces deux dernières sont les plus puissantes

Syaoran soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille

- Je sais…je voudrais juste que tout soit fini…j'en ai assez.

Jamais Eriol n'avait vu Syaoran aussi désemparé.

- Je comprends. C'est la dernière mission. Prends ton mal en patience.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

Le silence s'installa. _Je dois me faire une raison…_

- pourquoi nous avoir inscrit en littérature ? Demanda soudain Syaoran

- Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. C'est plus intéressant pour toi. A Londres nous étions en Sciences Physique et à New York en droit…faut bien changer ! Et puis c'est toujours agréables d'avoir de charmantes camarades, ajouta Eriol avec un clin d'œil

- Tu parles des 2 cousines ?

- Oui, Tomoyo et Sakura. Je les aime bien, elles sont sympas. Et elles nous ont tiré d'un sacré pétrin !

- Sakura…celle avec les cheveux miel ?

- Oui. Cette Minami et elle ont l'air de se détester farouchement. Elle a un sacré caractère !

- Elle est bizarre…murmura Syaoran en se rappelant la scène entre elle et ce Tôji.

- Bizarre ? répéta Eriol en riant. Tu la trouves bizarre parce qu'une aussi belle fille ne t'a pas sauté dessus ou regardé avec des yeux conquis ? S'amusa l'anglais. Parce qu'elle est restée indifférente à ton charme légendaire ?

- Ferme là, grinça son cousin.

Eriol éclata de rire. Syaoran poursuivit à voix basse

- C'est pas ça…je ne me l'explique pas…

Après réflexion, Syaoran dut avouer que cette fille était assez atypique. Et un brin audacieuse pour le rembarer comme elle l'avait fait !

- Je vais me défouler, annonça t-il en se levant du sofa

- Avant que tu ne partes, une chose encore, l'interrompit Eriol, tâche de te montrer un peu plus aimables avec elles. Elles nous rendent service et, pour ma part, je m'entends bien avec elles deux alors j'aimerai qu'elles ne subissent pas tes humeurs massacrantes… ou tes envies…

Syaoran arqua un sourcil

- Je vois, je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Propriété privée, c'est ça ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua Eriol.

Syaoran afficha un rictus.

- Et tu as entièrement raison, cette Minami correspond parfaitement à mon tableau de chasse…

Puis il alla dans sa chambre, laissant Eriol seul dans le salon et à ses pensées.

- Syaoran…soupira t-il.

Une part de Syaoran n'avait pas complètement disparu finalement…Ce sera sa manière de prendre son mal en pateince… Une fille comme Minami plaisait à Syaoran uniquement parce qu'elle était belle, facile, à la fois très sûre d'elle et bien naïve et faisait tout pour attirer ses faveurs.

Juste ce qui convenait à Syaoran. Pas de sentiment…juste un jeu…où Eriol savait qu'il évacuait sa frustration de ne pouvoir diriger sa vie.

_C'est la raison pour laquelle il multiplie les conquêtes…_

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Au manoir, dans la chambre de Sakura._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle elle multiplie les conquêtes_

C'était ce que se disait Tomoyo à cet instant, en peignant les longs cheveux de sa cousine.

- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas mon attitude et mes choix, lui dit soudain Sakura comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

- Je ne les approuve pas mais je les comprends, rectifia Tomoyo en continuant de passer inlassablement la brosse dans ses cheveux miel. Tu te sens mieux ? Tes maux de tête ?

- C'est passé.

- Sakura, tu as bien fait de rompre le sortilège sur Tôji. J'ai été surprise que tu lui fasse croire que c'était lui qui rompait...

- Bah, ça change... c'est louche si c'est toujours moi qui les quitte

- C'est mieux ainsi, déclara Tomoyo

- Je sais…mais je me sens plus mal que d'habitude…l'illusion de croire qu'on plait à quelqu'un, qu'il n'a de yeux que pour toi…parce que c'est toi…et uniquement toi…et non pas à cause d'un ensorcellement…tout ça est artificiel…

Tomoyo arrêta son geste et se positionna devant sa cousine

- Tu sais très bien que tu es jolie comme un cœur et que sans sortilège, tu attirerais toujours les garçons !

- Alors dis moi pourquoi je dois les ensorceler ! S'écria Sakura au bord des larmes

Tomoyo ne tressaillit même pas. Elle regardait Sakura tristement.

- Tu sais pourquoi…murmura t-elle doucement.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Tomoyo la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

**Tomoyo POV**

Je déteste la voir souffrir. C'est tellement cruel.

Tout ça à cause de cette malédiction…Elle, enfin nous n'avons pas le droit à une relation normale… alors voilà comment elle se débrouille…elle la contourne en utilisant la magie…tout ça n'est qu'une façade, nos amis se trompent lourdement…Ensorceler les hommes…c'est sa manière d'évacuer sa frustration…_en multipliant les conquêtes…_

* * *

_Bon j'avoue, la fin est assez pitoyable! Mais je ne voulais pas dévoiler toute la malédistion maintenant...disons qu'on en sait un peu plus! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous embrasse très fort et à très bientôt! Je vous souhaite de Bonnes Fêtes si je ne publie pas d'ici là!_

_XXX Ridelliz XXX_


End file.
